


Taking Turns

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Footjob, Foreplay, Humor, Romance, Teasing, Titjob, Vanilla, blowjob, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Inigo and Azura relax at an inn in Ylisstol. There, Azura's has something planned out for the two that she knew they'd both enjoy. NSFW! You have been warned. Post-Revelation.





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, my fellow readers. I decided to write Laslow/Inigo x Azura smut yet again in order to compensate for the angst that I wrote. Please enjoy, and thank you for your support! ^_^

Inigo and Azura were staying for the night in Ylisstol, the capital of the Halidom of Ylisse. The two were there to meet with Lucina and her family out of leisure. Also, the dancer and songstress had done a performance for the Ylissean royal family, which had the audience in awe at their coordination and elegance. After their performance, Inigo and Azura had retreated to a luxurious inn where it was notable for its hot springs. The two decided to enter a private hot spring where no one would disturb them.

And so, the couple had basked themselves in a hot spring where Azura was sitting on Inigo's lap from behind. The dancer had his wife wrapped around his arms as she sighed in content.

"We did well tonight, dear." Inigo mentioned about their duet.

Azura nodded in response as she basked in her husband's hold. "To be honest, I was worried about messing up in front of Chrom and the others. But I'm glad that it went well in the end."

"Let's not dwell on the 'what ifs' and instead focus onward." Inigo advised as he nuzzled his face on Azura's hair.

"Of course, love," Azura replied until she had something else in mind, "how do you suggest we celebrate the occasion?"

Puzzled by her words, he decided to question her about it. "What do you mean by that?"

Azura proceeded to turn her head slightly so that he could see the smirk forming on her face. "I believe you know what I mean, Inigo."

Inigo's face had burned bright red after figuring out the extent of her words. Despite how reserved and serious Azura could be, Inigo always wondered just how perverted his wife was. "Y-you'd have to elaborate."

"Well then," the songstress commented as she gestured for him to get out of the hot spring, "guess I'll have to explain further in our room."

Even though Inigo had found Azura's innuendo to be quite erotic to hear, he hoped that he was ready for what his wife had prepared for him.

Once they had made it to their room and cleaned themselves up, they ended up wearing only their undergarments. The dancer was the first to speak, curious about his wife's plan.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Inigo asked as he felt a bit nervous.

Azura began to rummage for something from their belongings until she picked up a gold coin. "Heads, you get to decide on how you want to satisfy me. Tails, I get to choose on how to do the same."

'Oh, Lady Luck, please be on my side.' Inigo had prayed as Azura tossed the coin into the air.

Every second that passed was tantalizing to the dancer as he had hoped to prevail on his wife's proposition. However, as the coin had finally landed on Azura's palm, it wasn't the result that he expected as it landed in her favor.

"Looks like I am the victor here." Azura stated in triumph as she began to remove her undergarments.

Once Azura was nude for Inigo to view, the latter felt a bulge growing within his underwear, enabling for her to detect his clothed erection.

"I see that you're eager but," Azura commented as she adjusted her hair, "you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I can see the worry from within you."

Inigo had shaken his head sideways to show that he was still on board. "No, no. I am up for the task. Though, I will have to bear with your endless teasing, is all."

Azura sighed in relieve as she walked towards her husband, stopping once she reached her hand to the helm of his underwear. "I hope that you're prepared. Also, no touching unless I ask you to do so, please."

Inigo had nodded at her request as she motioned for him to lay on the bed. Once he had done so, Azura started to yank his underwear away, his hardened member in full view of her. Azura had brought a small chair that was situated near a desk as she set it near the bed, sitting on it afterwards. She then extended her legs so that her feet had brushed a bit on her husband's cock.

Feeling aroused, Inigo was kind of grateful that Azura had decided to implement her kinks on to him, though the teasing was the most difficult part to endure.

"Let me do all the work, love." Azura affirmed sensually as she gently rubbed her feet around Inigo's shaft.

The sensation was enough for Inigo's voice to hitch, lightly gripping on the bedsheets. Who knew that aside from dancing, she had other uses for her fancy footwork. The way her feet moved around his dick was pleasurably beyond comprehension, though he was restricted from touching her.

Azura decided to speed up on her foreplay, bringing her toe to the tip of Inigo's cock as she began to toy with it, further eliciting groans of pleasure from him.

"A-Azura." the dancer muttered as his breaths felt hot.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" she wondered as she felt his dick twitching from her feet.

In Inigo's mind, the way her feet were moving around his dick was like an erotic dance of its own, especially the way it was caressing his asset.

Not wanting the fun to end, Azura had removed her feet from her husband's cock, feeling a bit proud of her handiwork. Inigo was slowly trying to regain his breath after almost cumming right then and there, but he knew that it was not over yet. He saw his wife climb onto the bed, positioning her breasts between his cock.

"It's just getting started." Azura whispered soothingly as she grabbed her breasts in order to squish them in between his member.

She went back and forth while giving him oral sex for added effect. She had to admit that foreplay was her favorite part of sex because of how much more intimate she could be with Inigo, and one time he had made a remark on how she was a 'kink master'.

"T-this feels a-amazing." Inigo gasped as he felt his muscles tense up from Azura's tit and blowjob.

Azura bobbed her head up and down as she traced her tongue around Inigo's dick, gently massaging the glans, causing him to squint. The sight of her lover squirming in her presence had made her press on.

"I-I'm going t-to—" Inigo was too late to warn Azura as he had come inside Azura's mouth, though a bit of his essence had managed to drip onto her breasts.

The songstress had shifted away from her husband as she reached for a cloth in order to wipe the cum off of her face and chest, disposing it somewhere afterwards. She then retreated back onto the bed where she laid by his side as he was panting.

"Very good, Inigo, Azura complimented her husband as she placed a kiss on his cheek, "I'm proud that you've managed to control yourself for that long. Was it pleasurable?"

"It was… a challenge of not releasing myself at the start of your teasing." Inigo admitted sheepishly.

"You had quite the endurance," she pointed out as she decided to reward him, "now you're free from your bondage. What do you have in mind, my love?"

Thinking it through, there was one thing about them making love that Inigo had always enjoyed. And, by the gods, he was going to make Azura moan his name, though it had to be quiet so that no one else could hear somehow.

"Sit on my lap, Azura." Inigo had requested, with Azura nodding in response.

Inigo had adjusted himself into a crisscross position before Azura proceeded to straddle on his lap, his cock brushing on to her slit.

"Now, wrap your legs around me." he advised.

"To be honest, I like where this is going." Azura commented as she wrapped her legs around her husband's back.

Setting his plan into action, the dancer guided his cock inside his wife's pussy, finally able to feel inside her. She brought her face down to his shoulder blade, trying to quell her moans. He started out his thrusts slow and he picked up the pace as Azura had faced him, having a full view of her lewd face.

"For a woman who holds such elegance, you sure can be quite perverted," Inigo had teased until she pouted in the process, "you know that I simply jest, dear."

Azura began to gyrate her hips, building up the pressure on his cock, causing Inigo to take back what he said previously.

"O-ok, point p-proven." he conceded as he saw the smirk on her face.

"Just trying to even up the playing field, dear." she teased, kissing him afterwards.

Inigo then wrapped his arms around Azura as he thrusted his dick inside her in a faster rhythm. The songstress had tried to suppress her moans but she had let out a few.

"I-Inigo." Azura gasped as her inner walls held onto his dick before she craned her neck away from her husband.

"Say my name again, please." Inigo asked as he peppered kisses around Azura's neck, leaving a few marks as a result. He gave her neck a couple of licks along the way.

"Inigo, Inigo." She repeated, internally cursing to the gods for blessing her with such a man in her life.

The dancer could feel himself about to cum, and he braced himself by muffling his mouth on his wife's neck, his release imminent. In haste, his thrusts were quick, wanting to experience it as much as he could. Azura's legs had locked on around her husband's back tightly, not wanting to let go. Inigo emitted a guttural groan as he felt his sperm entering inside Azura, his thrusts now becoming slow with each ejaculation. Once he knew that he could release no more, he decided to pull out afterwards.

"You can be quite... motivating, Azura." Inigo said in between pants.

Azura had looked below to see a bit of his sperm dripping out from her pussy. "I simply do my best."

Inigo nodded his head in response until he realized what he had done. "Damn, I came inside you!"

The songstress giggled at her husband's worries, and she told him about the contraceptive that she was taking, or she was about to take. "Don't worry, Inigo. I still have another vial left to take, so we're safe from having another child."

Inigo felt a sense of relief from his wife's reassurance. They only decided to have two children in their lives, but they didn't want to miss out on their sex life because of it. "Thank you, Naga."

Azura laughed sheepishly at her husband's antics, but that was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. The couple proceeded to cuddle on the bed, each of them wrapping an arm around the other.

"Here's hoping that no one heard us." Inigo wondered as his hand traced around Azura's back and a bit close to her rear.

"I highly doubt it." Azura countered as she kissed him for good measure.

However, the walls were too thin for a certain couple, and one person wasn't particularly happy about it.

"I can't believe those two would do such a thing! Our trip is ruined!" Severa whispered harshly as Subaki had tried to calm her down.

"Hey, there's no harm done in a little fun." Subaki replied humorously until he saw a glare from his wife.

"Forget it," she relented in defeat as she sat on the bed, "to think that Azura could act like that."

Once her vacation was finished, Severa was going to give a mouthful to Inigo and Azura about inn etiquette and to control their libido.


End file.
